Ben 10: Revolution!
by Zaara the black
Summary: It's been a Year since the Highbreed War. Ben, Gwen and Kevin along with a few others are now plumbers, but a new force now thratens the earth. Can Ben and the others save The earth or will they fall? BxCC GxK slight BxH and BxJ
1. It's Hero time

Zaara: Hey everybody. I been thinking that I do to many Naruto stories, so I'm going to divert from the norm and make something else altogether. In short here is a Ben 10 story.

Killjoy: you guys know Zaara

Zaara: I know I know. Just once I want to test the waters of something else. Enjoy it

Killjoy: I'm sure it'll still be just as good as anything else

Human/ Alien speech

**Human/ Alien thought**

Radio speech.

We don't own any of the Show, but we own some hand made aliens. This will be a Ben x Charmcaster fic, with bits of Gwen and Kevin.

Enjoy

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(LA- 3:00 a.m)

In a large bedroom on the top floor a 17 year old girl shot up from her bed panting with sweat running down her face and body. She put her hand over her eyes to try and clear a few of the memories. Her long sliver hair was pulled into a ponytail that resembled a Fox tail, her height was at least 5'6", she was in good shape and was tone, from her last few years of Tai chi, the Hao style, her breasts were a size c. She wore a gray tank top, and purple short-shorts that showed off her tone legs. She removed her hand from her eyes reveling her light purple eyes.

She got up and walked across the cold wooden floor over to her balcony. The wind was blowing gently and made her smiled as it seemed to cress her soft skin. She frowned as she remembered the dream. It was about one of the only people she seemed to have care for. She crossed the room again and grabbed a picture that was one of two and was framed. It was of herself, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, back when she was 12 and they were ten going on 11 that year in fall.

The dream was about pure darkness and it seemed that Ben was in the center of it. She had had dreams like that when she was working for her uncle Hex, as well as other things. She sighed before she looked back out at he balcony.

"Maybe it's time I paid them a visit," said the girl as she cut on her computer and began to look for a room for rent or something.

Look out Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Charmcaster was coming to Bellwood.

( 3 days later- Swamp 100 miles outside of Bellwood)

A green Sports car with two black strips and a black and green sports motorcycle pulled up to a small shake. The drivers door opened and a 17 year old man stepped out. He stood at 6'4", black hair that fell to his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and a large powerful frame. He wore a black shirt with a white long sleeve shirt, loose blue jean pants, black boots, and a plumbers belt with a verity of gear. The other person on the bike stepped off and pulled off his helmet. He was lean as opposed to his partners large frame. He stood at 5'9," a mop of brown hair, dark green eyes, wearing a black jacket with a green 10 on the back, a green line going down both sleeves, and a green 10 over his heart, a black shirt, loose green pants, and green and black Nikes.

The smaller one turned to the larger one. "So Kevin I heard your taking Gwen out tomorrow," said the smaller one before grabbing his own plumers belt and clipping it on.

The taller one, Kevin frowned at his friend before going to his truck and pulling out a small power generator. "What about it Ben? You aren't going to do anything are you?" asked Kevin before slamming his trunk.

Ben pulled out a sliver alien pistol before looking at Kevin. "No way. After last time I'm scared she'd kick my ass," said Ben as He pushed the door open.

Kevin walked in and smirked at Ben. "Keep it that way Tennyson," said Kevin as they looked around and it was only a small shake, before a small flight of stairs going down opened. They quickly descended and soon found themselves inside a base with rat-like aliens running around. They carefully walked closer until they came before a large alien that stood at 11 ft with two horns on it's head and a long jaw.

"Welcome to my base," said the large alien.

Ben glared at him. "We just want the girl you kidnapped!" yelled Ben.

The large alien laughed before he snapped his massive fingers. Two of the rats brought forward a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, full breasts, standing at around 5'4" and looked around 16 , wearing a green vest over a black shirt, tight black pants, with a sliver collar around her neck.

Kevin glared at them. "They have a disruptor collar around her neck. It's keeping her from using her powers or transforming," said Kevin as he set the power generator down.

The large alien laughed. "Very astute Kevin Levin. You know my practice well," said the large Alien.

Kevin smirked. "Yeah I Know you Higen. A slaver with a bounty on your head. I wonder if it's still open," said Kevin popping his knuckles.

"We brought you your generator for your ship like you requested, now let Helen Go," said Ben.

Helen looked up. "Ben! Forget about Me You can't let this bas… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out Helen as Higen activated her collar, making it shock her.

Ben growled and Kevin looked ready to kill. It was a good thing Max ordered Manny and Price to stay behind for this one. They would have already began to brawl. Kevin looked at Ben. Higen walked over and grabbed the Generator before snapping his fingers and all his minions had pipes and other weapons.

Higen smirked at them. "You didn't think I'd keep my promise to set her free. She go for a good price on the inter-space black market as a pet," said Higen.

Ben punched a rat-man, before activating the Omnitrix and selecting one of his Aliens. He stopped on a good one and slammed it down. Ben's body began to change into something else. He grow to 8' 5", his skin turned blue, his face became sharper, he grow long gray dread-locks, his eyes became red, he wore black pants, also torso armor appeared as well as calf armor and forearm armor and was bare-foot with black tattoo's on his body. He got into a stance and glared at Higen.

"Over-drive!" yelled Ben as he charged at Higen.

Kevin touched the ground before his arms became covered in steel. He turned and punched a rat in the face as the others charged. Kevin blocked the first strike with his arm, before Kicking the one who attacked him in the face. Kevin jumped and spun around kicking all of them in the face knocking them back.

"You guys are weak," said Kevin before He ran over to Helen and grabbed her collar before crushing it. Kevin helped her to the ground. "Are you alright?" asked Kevin.

Helen breathed in before she transformed into her XLR8 form. "Give me a sec," said Helen, before she charged and hit all the rats knocking them out. She reappeared next to Kevin. "Much better.

Ben and Higen were in a match of mercy. Higen had a little strength over Ben's current form, but Over-drive was no slouch either. Ben ended the deadlock, before he began to punch Higen at incredible speed. Sure he was no were near as fast as Helen, but still added with his strength he was a force in itself. Higen backed up a bit before hammering Ben in his shoulders forcing him to the ground, before he began to stomp on him. Ben moved out the way as the last one was aimed at his head.

"HEY! Are you trying to kill me?" asked Ben, before He spear tackled him to the ground and began to slam into his face.

"That's the idea pest!" yelled Higen

Higen grabbed Ben and throw him before Ben flipped and landed. Higen was about to charge Ben before he was hit with an electric like shock. He turned his head and saw it was Kevin who did it. Both Kevin's fist were charged with blue electricity. Kevin may have not liked to use his energy powers, but when he did he was a monster.

Higen growled, before he got kicked by Ben. He moved over only to find his chest nearly smashed in by rapid kicks from Helen until he was up against the wall. Ben and Kevin both charged and slammed their fists into Higen's face knocking him out. Ben turned back to normal and pulled out a small pod, before throwing it to the ground. It sucked Higen into it and locked.

Helen changed back to her normal form and kissed Ben on his cheek. "Thanks Ben," said Helen.

Ben blushed. "No need to think me Helen, besides Prece and Manny would kill me if I let anything happen to you," said Ben as Kevin gagged.

"Well if you two are done flirting I'm going to take some of this Tech," said Kevin walking around looking for the best stuff.

"Yeah you do that. I'm taking Helen home," said Ben as he and Helen left. Once outside Ben pulled out his portable transmitter, before calling HQ.

"This is Commander Tennyson," came over the com. The Video showed a man who appeared to be in is 60's. his hair was white, and around his mouth was a bread.

"Commander. This is Agent Ben 10. Kevin and I had rescued Helen and captured Higen. He won't be a problem for Earth sector anymore," said Ben looking at his grandfather and head of the Earth Plumbers Maxwell Tennyson.

Max smiled. "Good job Ben. You might want to get back. You got school in the morning," said Max as he faded out.

Ben groaned, before putting on his helmet and getting on his bike. "Want a ride home?" asked Ben as Helen smirked and changed into her XLR8 form.

"No thanks Ben. See you in the morning," said Helen as she speed off at at least 120 miles in a few seconds.

Ben sighed before he revved up his Bike and speed of at speeds of 100 miles and Hour.

(next day)

Ben jumped out of bed and did his normal routine before going upstairs. Ben had asked if he could turn the basement into a Room, which his mother and father allowed. They had turned his old room into another Guest room. Ben saw that his mother had cooked and his dad was drinking coffee. Ben grabbed some toast before preparing to walk out until he noticed a few bags in the living Room.

"Hey Mom and Dad I'm leaving now," said Ben going out the door and hoping on his Bike before revving it up and taking off down the street.

Ben moved fast and noticed that he had another hour before school started so he stopped by to get something to eat. He bought some cookies and chips. Plumbers got good pay! He throw them into his back pack and got back to his bike before taking off again. When he stopped at a red Light a purple bike pulled up next to him. The rider was a Female. She wore a long purple jacket, tight blue pants, high heel boots, two belts that hung loosely around her waist, and had some kind of straps on her left thigh. She looked at Ben and he saw purple eyes.

Once the Light turned Green she revved the bike popped a wheelie and speed off. Ben decided that he would give chase. He chased her though the Business district, the Music district, and a bit of Downtown. He chased after the girl for a good 10 minutes, before he found himself at the school parking lot with the girl next to his normal spot.

The girl looked at him. Her eyes seemed to smile. "It's been a while Ben," said the girl, before she opened her jacket reveling a dark blue shirt that stopped just above her belly.

Ben glared at the girl. "How do you know my name?" asked Ben getting off his bike.

The girl waved her finger. "Tsk, Tsk Tsk. Not until your other half gets here," said the Girl.

Ben looked at her in confusion. "Other half?" asked Ben.

Just after he said that Kevin's car pulled up and the passengers door opened first. A girl stepped out. She stood at 5'5", long red hair, same deep green eyes as green as Ben's, she had b-cup breasts and had an athletic figure. She wore a blue shirt with the word cat in black on the right sleeve, blue shirt, brown hip-hugger jeans, and blue and white shoes.

This girl could have been passed off as Ben's Twin sister, but she was actually his Cousin who shared his birthday. She was Gwen Tennyson. One of the tougher Plumbers and also Kevin's girlfriend.

Kevin stepped out the car and locked it.

"Hey Ben… Who's this?" asked Gwen, looking at the girl as if she was familiar.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know me it has been a long Time, % years if I'm right. Gwen," said the girl as she removed her helmet. Her long silver hair fell around her face and her ponytail swayed a bit. "My name is Cassandra Caster, however you know me as Charmcaster," said the Girl

"Charmcaster!" yelled Ben and Gwen as they looked at the girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: My first attempt at a Ben 10 story. I say I did a good job on it. I hope you liked it.

Over-Drive. One of 9 new aliens the Omnitrix gave Ben after the Highbred War. Over-drive is only half as fast as Helen, only able to lift 2 tons. The armot is grafted to his skin in a way. When he charges-up his powers boost to 3x what they were, but he can only do this for 5 minutes at any given time.


	2. Cassie Aka Charmcaster

Zaara: Here is part 2 of this story. Two more aliens will come out during this part.

Killjoy: yes and a few things with Charmchaster

Zaara: I hope they like it.

Killjoy: I am sure the will

Human/Alien speech

_Human/alien thought_

Radio speech 

Enjoy

We don't own Ben 10

00000000000000000000000000

(Bellwood high)

Charmcaster held up her hands. "Wait a sec Gwen, before you two decide to go and kick my ass, I've gone legit! I'm not a bad person anymore," said Charmcaster.

Gwen glared at her, before Kevin looked at them both. "Bad blood I take it?" stated the larger of the two boys.

Ben looked at his friend. "Let's just say that those two have history like we do," said Ben as Kevin nodded.

Gwen's eyes began to glow a faint pink. "I should blow you into dust here and now for the shit you did 5 years ago Charmcaster!" yelled Gwen.

"Wait just hear me out Gwen!" yelled Charm caster holding up her arms. She didn't know if she had a chance against the younger girl now after not seeing each otehr for nearly 5 years.

"I don't Have to do anything Charmcaster!" yelled Gwen only for Ben to grab her shoulder.

Gwen looked at her cousin. "We gave Kevin a chance, even though I didn't want to so you got to give her a chance Gwen," said Ben giving Gwen a stern look.

Gwen glared right back at Ben. "That was different! Kevin helped us out! He proved that he could be trusted, besides Charmcaster tried to kill us a number of times!" Yelled Gwen making Ben glare at her harder then he was.

Ben grabbed her shoulders. "Is it Gwen!? Kevin tried to not only kill me you, and Grandpa 5 years ago, but also take the Omnitrix, as well as leave me in the Null void, Trapped for only god knows how long! How is this any different from that!?" said Ben as they glared at each other.

"Hey I'm right here you know?" asked Kevin only to be glared at by two sets of Green eyes. Kevin backed down after that. He may have been strong, but he was no where near tough enough or dunb enough to take on the twin terrors, as they we're some times called when both were pissed at the same thing.

Gwne turned back to Charmcaster. "Alright speak and make it fast!" said Gwen crossing herr arms under her chest.

Charmcaster sighed and gave Ben a thankful gaze. "I worked for my uncle then. The reason I did was because I wanted to kill him. He took me from my mother and father when I was only 8. You see Hexx was adopted into the family and he was always reading those magic books and stuff. When I showed talent in it, he kidnapped me and took me away. And so for a few years he trained me and had me steal. I never got to play or do any fun stuff. The time I spent with you guys was the first time I was happy in a long time.

"When I had to betray you it broke my heart! I was really beginning to feel like I belonged. The last time we got together I was so mad that I let the darker part of my personally take over. The one that was just plain jealous of Gwen. For what it's worth I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart," said Charmcaster as she wrapped her arms around herself and cried a bit.

Ben walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "it's cool. We gave that guy over there a chance so we can give you a chance," said Ben as Kevin pulled him intyo a headlock.

Charmcaster smiled at him. "Thank you," said Charmcaster before kissing his cheek, making Ben blush.

Kevin crossed his arms. "Well we can't keep calling you Charmcaster. What's your name, you real name?" asked Kevin.

Charmcaster looked at them. "My name, my _real _name Is Cassandra Caster, but my parents use to call me Cassie," said the now named Cassie.

Kevin smiled. "Cool. Let's go get something to eat," said Kevin as his stomach rumbled.

"I'm with you there dude," said Ben as he and Kevin walked away.

Gwen looked at them before waving them off. They both figured that it was something that only the girls needed to know so they left. Once alone Cassie was slightly afraid that Her and Gwen would come to blows. Gwen walked closer to Cassie and was standing with in a foot of her with a glare that could melt though stone.

"Why are you really here Cassie?" asked Gwen with fire in her words.

"I'm here for both you and Ben. I don't know why, but I think it's my destiny to be here, to help you guys in the future or something. It also donesn't hurt that Ben's gone from cute to handsome since the last time i saw him," said Cassie as she stared Gwen dead in the eye.

"Alright. Ben gave Kevin a chance so I'll cut you some slack, but be warned, you cross the line or hurt Ben in any way and I'll kill you, without using my powers, that much i can gureantte you Cassie," said Gwen.

"I promise I won't do anything of the sort," said Cassie as they shuck hands.

(later that Day)

Cassie had been introduced to Manny and Helen as Piece was at the HQ of the Plumbers. Manny was as tall as Kevin, black hair, that was in a buzz-cut, dark brown skin, wearing a white shirt, and blue jean pants. Cassie sat under a tree and was enjoying the breeze. She had removed her coat and was using it as a pillow.

"Hey there Cassie," came a voice from over her.

She opened her eyes and saw Ben standing there with two sodas. She took the sprite as it was her favorite. Ben sat next to her and they sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. At least until they heard Kevin and Manny arguing on who was going to when their next sparing match. Helen and Gwen were trying to get them to settle down, but with no Luck.

Cassie began to laugh. "Those two are silly," said Cassie.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, but they are a good team when you need someone to have your back," said Ben laying back.

"Hey do you guys work together or something. I mean. I remember you guys talking about Alien tech and even seeing it," said Cassie as Ben looked around before going into his inner jacket pocket and pulling out a black and green plumbers badge.

"This is a Plumbers badge Cassie. We are basically Cops who police aliens on earth," said Ben putting it back in his jacket pocket

Cassie nodded as the Badge began to go off. It seemed that Kevin, Manny, Helen, and Gwen's also began to go off. Ben stood up and walked over to them with Cassie not far behind.

"What's up and why is new girl here?" asked Manny glaring at her. Gwen had told himself and Helen about their past dealings with this girl.

Cassie was about to yell at him when Ben put his hand in front of her. "Relax Manny. She's spoken for," said Ben as Cassie blushed.

Helen looked at them. "Guys we have business here and if Ben says she's cool, she's cool," said Helen.

Ben lead them all to an abandoned classroom, before pulling out his Holo-phone and setting it on the ground. A picture of Max, Alan, and Perce appeared with others in the back round .

"How you guys doing?" asked Max.

"We're doing good Commander. What's up that you needed to call us?" asked Ben.

It was Piece who was the next to speck. "We just got a report of a landing party In the Colorado desert. We'll be providing transport as well as alerting your principal," said Piece.

"Understood. I'd also like to make a request," said Ben looking at his grandfather.

"What is it Ben?" asked Max

Ben looked at Cassie. "I'd like for Cassie to come along with us. She's as powerful as Gwen is," said Ben with confidance.

Max raised an Eyebrow. "I'm sorry Ben, but who is she?" asked Max.

Cassie waved at Max. "Hello Mr. Tennyson. It's me Charmcaster," said Charmcaster.

Max's eyes widened, before he smiled. "How you doing Charmcaster? Nevermind we can catch up later. I'm going to give you a temp rank until we can get a better fill of were your at," said Max.

Gwen looked at her Grandfather. "Anything else we need to know about this landing grandpa?" asked Gwen

"Yeah. They're packing weapons, so be ready for a battle," said Max as the Link disconnected.

Ben turned to his group and looked at them. "You heard the man! Let's get moving," said Ben as they left the Room.

(Down in the parking lot)

Gwen and Kevin hopped into his car, Helen and Manny got in his jeep, while Ben and Cassie hopped on their bikes. Ben looked at Cassie, before putting on a pair of sunglasses and leaving his helmet attached to the side.

Ben raved his bike. "You sure you can handle that speed baby?" asked Ben flirtingly.

Cassie blushed for a second before she winked at him. "Eat my dust Benjamin!" said Cassie as she did a full 360, before popping a wheelie and taking off.

Kevin poked his head out his window and whistled. "Now that girl got speed," said Kevin as Ben was right behind her.

(Colorado- 8:30 p.m.)

The ship that had landed was about 300 feet in length and 100 feet wide, a light blue with four wings that curved downward, and a large fan on the back of it. The ship hovered about 100 feet off the ground. A large number of aliens appeared to be disembarking the strange thing was that they were a mixture of races. The most common aliens stood roughly around 6' even, yellow skin with runic markings, strong jaws with two teeth sticking out either side, a long tail that was at least 4 ft long, and wore blue armor, the others were human sized aliens, with two long tentacles popping out form there head, but they all wore gray suits and black facemasks.

Kevin sat down his goggles and sighed. The team had stopped nearly a mile away from the landing zone and what they got was something unexpected. He looked at Gwen and began to get worried. They weren't dealing with ordinary aliens.

"Alright everybody listen up, we got a big problem. Those are two of the worst races to go to war with. The yellow guys are the Trisunoids. Some tough guys and the guys in the uniforms are the Ukinars. There pretty bad ass too, but they relay on artful bodies to house their weak bodies in in other atmospheres," said Kevin grabbing absorbing dome of his cars green armor.

Ben set the Omnitrix and slammed it down, instantly his body began to change. He grow to stand at a good 7'10", sea green skin, his arms turned into wings, with 4 razor sharp edges on them and that could spread out, a long tail that was at least 5 feet long, and all along his body was razor edges.

"Buzz-saw! Gwen your with Helen and Manny, Kevin your with me and Cassie!" yelled Ben in a screechy voice.

"Gwen nodded. Alright. We'll take out those troops, while you get the tanks," said Gwen as she created a board that Manny hopped on and Helen took Off ahead of them.

Kevin and Cassie looked at Ben. Ben flapped his wings as they both

grabbed a leg and began to fly with him. They were close behind Gwen when explosions went off. Everyone looked down and saw someone knocking soldiers out left and right. When Ben and Gwen were directly over the fighting Kevin and Manny let go.

Kevin and Manny were swarmed in second, but Manny grabbed the closest one to him, before swinging him around like a doll and sending him into others. Kevin had grabbed one by the throat and choke slammed him into the dirt. Manny jumped into the air before landing and ending a massive shock wave thought the ground. Kevin had jumped up and kicked another alien in the face, before they found a tank pointed at them.

"Oh…" started Kevin.

"…Shit," finished Manny as it came towards them.

The tank was destroyed by a blue blast of energy. They looked up and saw Gwen flying Cassie who held onto bolts. She was blowing up small aliens bikes and other such things.

Cassie jumped down and landed a tornado-kick to the head of an alien. Gwen made her hands glow, before crating a lare wall before them stopping blaster fire

(With Ben)

Ben had just cut down three fighters that had launched from the ship and he was getting annoyed by the tanks that keep coming. Ben curled into a ball before falling to the eath at high speeds. When he landed he hit svreal of the tanks cutting them in half. After a large serius of explosions they began to retrat.

"That was easy," said Ben only to be decked from out of nowhere. Ben slid across the ground and landed on the ground.

Ben looked up and saw a whole different alien. The alien stood at 7'9",This aliens whole body was covered in red hair, except his gut, his upper arms, and lower legs, a long face with massive His skin was green and in his right hand was a large metal hammer. He roared at Ben, before jumping into the slamming the hammer into Ben. Ben used his razor tail to grab his opponent and throw him into the air.

"That's it you freak!" yelled The alien.

"What's your name, before I kick your ass?" asked Ben as his right hand came up to the Omnitrix

"I'm Do:rao of the Hleton race," said the massive creature.

Ben hit the Omnitrix and his body once again changed. In the place of Buzz-saw was a tall bat like alien with massive muscle, white skin, with gold colored fur, slightly large ears, wearing black pants.

"What goods he? He's blind, like all Darutans," asked Do:rao.

"Virbro," said Ben as Do:rao took a swing at him.

Ben jumped out the way and screeched at Do:rao. The sonic blast hit Do:rao with the force of 1000 punches, sending him flying. Do:rao landed in the sand, before he charged Ben. Ben could hear him coming and jumped just in time to avoid a swing that would make a major league homerun jealous. Ben put up his guard, before hitting Do:rao with heavy hits, that along with his power over all things sonic made them a lot stronger.

Do:rao dropped his hammer and became truly enraged as he charged Ben. Ben stood his ground before he picked up the massive alien and body slammed him hard onto the ground. Do:rao got up and ran up to the ship.

"RETREAT!!" yelled Do:rao as many of his forces charged up the ramp and into the ship.

The ship lifted into the air after all of the forces entered. Once it was gone everyone regrouped. Manny, Helen, Ben, and Kevin reverted back to normal. Everyone looked around. Aside from the bruise forming under Ben's left eye, and the few scraps and scratches Kevin and Manny had no one else seemed to be hurt.

"That was a little easy," said Cassie as she looked around.

"Yeah. That was small. Normally we get harder stuff," said Gwen giving Cassie a cool look.

Manny just grinned. "We came we saw, we kicked major ass," said Manny pumping his fist in the air.

Helen snickered. "Correction, Ben kicked ass," said Helen.

Ben grinned. "Thanks Helen. Let's get out of here. Kevin call for a plumbers crew to clean the area," said Ben.

Kevin pulled out his phone and called up a cleaning crew. "It's done Tennyson. Let's get out of here now and get home. We have the rest of the week off and I'd like to rest," said Kevin yawning.

Gwen nodded to her boyfriend. "He's right Ben. It's spring break and I'd like to sleep," said Gwen as they walked back to the vehicles.

(Not to far away)

Three figures stood up on a rock ridge and had viewed the battle. All three figures wore gray clocks. The one closest to the ridge sat with one leg hanging over it. Behind him was a smaller figure that stood straight, the last one stood against the cliff.

The one sitting whistled. "Hot damn that was a nice show. To bad they're not in our league," said the figure in a heavy voice.

The one beside him sighed. "Those girls should learn a thing or two. They didn't do to much," said the person in a small voice, but could still be heard.

The last one walked closer to his companions. "Then let's introduce ourselves, it's been a while since we've been on earth and those kids are making it look bad," said the last one in a voice that seemed to belong to a 19 year old.

The first one looked at him. "You got it man," said the first one jumping off the cliff with the other two following close behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: That takes care of that.

Killjoy: yeah it does for now

Zaara: You'll get to see some rather cool aliens next time.

Killjoy: yes and a little surprise perhaps

Zaara: Later.

Alien Notes.

Buzz-saw: A razor-edged alien that has strength and sharp wings and body. Buzz-saw is from a moon that orbit's a dead planet, but the moon itself can sustain life.

Virbro: A sonic warfare based alien, that can't see the normal way, but can hear, and feel vibrations. He is from a Moon that orbit's the same plant as Buzz-saw, but lives on the dark side of the moon.


	3. DECKS appear

Zaara: Here is the next chapter. I'll try and throw in a battle that is as good as any other battle I've ever made.

Killjoy: Now sit and read we got a great chap for ya.

Zaara: We got a bit of a surprise for you guys.

Killjoy: And on with the show

Human/alien speech

_Human/alien thought_

Radio

000000000000000000000000

(Three days after the battle)

Ben was sitting in the garage Kevin owned as he had just got though fixing his bike. He had replaced the jacket and black shirt with a black muscle shirt and an open green short sleeve shirt, that was sitting on a chair at the moment. He heard another bike pulling up and looked to see Cassie pull up. She had exchanged her jacket for a baggy purple shirt, blue jean pants, and gloves. She got up and took off her helmet.

She walked over to Ben and took a sip out of his can of soda. "Hey Ben. What you up to?" asked Cassie.

Ben took out a towel and cleaned his hands. "Hey Cassie. I'm fixing my bike right now. How's Bellwood treating you?" asked Ben.

Cassie took a seat on his bike, while facing him and smiled. "it's been good. Gwen and Manny are alright, Kevin is a bit of ass, but from the things I've heard from Perce it's to be expected. Helen treats me with kindness and respect. All in all it's nice," said Cassie smiling at Ben.

Ben blushed as she smiled at him. He wouldn't admit it, but he thought she was a goddess. Ben had a small crush on her when he was a kid, but that had died the second she tried to kill him and Gwen. That was all in the past now. Ben walked closer to Cassie and took his soda back before taking a massive gulp. Cassie glared at Ben, before she wrapped her arms around him in a small hug.

"Say Ben you want to play a prank on Manny or Kevin?" asked Cassie.

Ben smiled at her. "Yeah. Manny asked for me to look at his jeep. He'll be here a little later. In about 10 minutes," said Ben looking at a clock on the wall.

Cassie smiled, before she jumped up. "Good here's what we'll do…" started Cassie.

(10 minutes later)

Manny pulled his jeep into the Garage were Ben was waiting, but he had a bag over his shoulder. "Hey man what's with the bag?" asked Manny.

"Oh I'm taking off," said Ben only for Manny to try and grab him only to fall forward.

"A hologram?" asked Manny only to get pelted with a waterballon filled with syrup, and then had a box of Chicken feathers dumped on him. Manny heard laughing and glared at Ben and Cassie who sat on his bike. Manny got up and walked over to the bathroom.

Ben grabbed his helmet and plopped it on, before Cassie jumped on the back and put on her's. "Sorry Manny, but she corrupted me. We'll be back with burgers," said Ben as he shot off.

"HEY BRING ME BACK A DOUBLE CHEESE!!" yelled Manny.

Just on the roof across the street a figure stood and looked at Manny

(At the Burger shot)

Cassie was laughing. "Did you see the look on his face!?" asked Cassie.

Ben had a shake in his hand and almost spat it out. "I know. Manny's probably going to try and kill us later," said Ben.

Cassie grinned at him, before swooning. "But you'll protect me won't you my big brave knight?" asked Cassie.

Ben smiled at her before laughing. "Of course I'll protect you m'lady, so long as this one can court you?" asked Ben bowing.

Cassie smirked at him, before kissing him dead on the lips. She pulled back to see a stunned Ben. Cassie laughed before staring dead into his eyes. This made Ben fill insignificant to her.

Cassie grabbed Ben's hand and smiled at him. "Ben I won't mince words or any bull like that. When we were younger I had the most massive crush on you, I almost always tried to avoid fighting you when we met. So what do you say about giving us a chance?" asked Cassie. There she did it. Something she had tried to avoid for the last 6 years, her Feelings for Ben Tennyson

Ben was shocked. He gave her a smile. "I'd like that Cassie," said Ben as she kissed him again.

"Great so can I drive back Ben?" asked Cassie as She blushed.

Ben smirked at her. "Maybe next time babe," said Ben as he revaded his bike and took off.

(Not to far off)

Another bike was parked across the street with a woman on it. She took out a cell phone and called someone.

"Hello?" came the voice

"Their on their way back," said the woman.

Good," said the person hanging up.

The woman revered her bike and followed at a safe distance.

(Back at the shop)

Manny was getting board. Why couldn't someone walk up with a problem that he could use his fist's on. Ben's bike pulled up to the shop. He and Cassie got off.

"Yo can you check my stuff. It's been running a bit wired?" asked Manny as Ben removed his shirt.

Cassie looked at Manny. "You can work alien tech, but not a car? What kind of logic is that?" asked Cassie raising a brow as Manny shrugged.

Cassie turned to look at the street when she saw a person pull out an alien pistol and aim at Manny. The person shot, but Cassie managed to get Manny out the way in time. The blast hit a wall tearing a hole in it. Ben got from under the jeep and glared at who did it. A chick on a motorbike did a 360 before hoping off. Next two more people hopped off a building across from them. Since Kevin's Garage was in a isolated part of town it was safe to cut loose.

"Who are you guy's and why did you attack us?" asked Ben preparing to fight.

The all removed their clocks or long jacket in the woman's case. They all appeared to be around 19 years of age. The girl's hair was jet black and pulled into a ponytail, green eyes, standing at 5'7", she looked of Hispanic descent wearing a black shirt, blue short sleeve jacket, blue jean pants, and black boots. Next was the tallest of the group he stood at 5'11", Caucasian descent, blue eye, dark brown hair with blonde tips that was somewhat spiked, decent muscle mass, wearing a blue wife beater, black vest, and blue jean pants, with black boots. The last one stood at 5'9", of African-American descent, black hair that was braided and a gotee, dark brown eyes that looked almost black, lean muscle, wearing a red shirt, with a black button up shirt, khaki pants, and black boots. All three of them had on holsters, but each also had a sword strapped to their person, each different. The boy with braids had two strapped to his left side, the taller boy had a long one strapped to his back and two sickles on his sides, and the last girl didn't have a sword, but twin blasters with blades on the ends.

Manny shifted into his forearms form and charged at the center one. He closed his eyes as Manny throw a haymaker that would have done Suger Ray proud, but The taller man jumped in front of him and stopped the punch with an Open palm, before he brought Manny to his knees. Manny throw out another punch, but the taller man let go and kicked Manny in the face sending him backwards. Manny landed in front of Ben rubbing his gut.

"Thanks for that Killjoy," said the shorter man.

The now named Killjoy grinned, before removing his sword from his back. It didn't have a guard, but it was incased in a silver sheath. Manny glared at him. The girl stepped up and looked at Cassie with a board expression.

"Your weak," said the girl.

Cassie growled. "I'll show you weak girl!" yelled Cassie, before throwing out a one handed blast.

The blast seemed to hit a solid barrier. The girl had her eyes closed. "That was boring. Oh by the way my name is Vida," said the Girl.

"Killjoy Vida stop at once," said the smaller of the two men.

The two looked at him before retuning to his side. The smaller man pulled both his swords, before glaring at Ben dead in the eyes. As black meet green, every pore of Ben's body felt like they opened up. The guy standing in front of him was strong, probably stronger then him. He radiated an aura of pure calm that made Ben question who he was fighting. Before Ben could speck The shorter man spoke.

"My name is Zaara. My crew and I came here for one reason," said Zaara as both his swords came up.

Ben set the Omnitrix and glared at Zaara. "Don't suppose you can tell us?" asked Ben.

"Sorry short stack," said Killjoy.

"It was worth a Shot," said Ben before slamming the Omnitrix down. His body grew muscular, he grow to stand at 6'6", his skin turned red, his face elongated to look like a salamander's, his teeth grew longer, he grew a long tell, his eyes turned gray, his hands grew claws , and his pants turned white. Ben flexed his muscles and roared. "Salamadra!" yelled Ben.

Vida clapped before smiling. "Now that was impressive!" said Vida.

Killjoy grinned. "So what! It was just a big lizard.

Zaara looked at him before looking at the other two. "Killjoy take Manny, Vida take Cassie, Tennyson is mine," said Zaara as he seemed to vanish before them.

Ben's eyes widened, before he jumped back as a sword nearly took off his head. Ben never noticed that a blast of energy hit him in the chest sending him flying. Zaara followed, running with his two swords by his side.

(With Manny)

Manny charged at killjoy and started to throw punches. Since Manny was only an inch shorter then Manny he didn't have to reach up all that much to punch him, but because of his sword he could keep Manny at a distance, but he was just dodging Manny like a pro Martial artist. Killjoy stopped Manny's metal hand with his sword, before punching him with a flame charged left hook, which was followed up by a lightning kick to the gut. Manny skidded back and Manny glared at killjoy. The fire wouldn't hurt him to bad, but that lightning still did some damage to his nerves.

Killjoy put his sword over his shoulder, before pulling out one of his sickles and attached it to a chain. "Is that all you got big man?" asked Killjoy smirking.

Manny growled, before pulling out two of his lasers. "I'm just getting started Killjoy!" yelled Manny as he shot at Killjoy.

(With Cassie)

Cassie was throwing bolt, after bolt, after bolt at Vida, but they always hit that same barrier. Cassie jumped back and glared at Vida. Vida smirked, before charging Cassie. Cassie throw more bolts, but Vida was now moving around, them. She side stepped the last one punched Cassie in her forehead. Cassie skidded across the ground, before falling and rolling. She stood up and charged at Vida. Cassie throw out a spin kick, that Vida moved out the way off, Vida throw in a punch that Cassie blocked. Cassie eye's turned blue, before she shot a powerful laser at Vida. The laser hit her dead in her chest and sent her flying. Cassie smirked and figured she had her, but a hand made of earth rose up and caught her, before slamming her down.

Vida glared at Cassie. Cassie was getting worried. Vida was as tough as Gwen was, but she seemed to be holding back as this point. Vida held up her arm, before her fingers grew into foot long steel claws. She cracked her fingers, before charging. Cassie's eye's widened as she rolled to the side as the claws left deep impressions in the ground. This fight was only about to get tougher.

(With Ben)

Ben opened his mouth and breathed fire at Zaara. Zaara cut the fire in half with his left blade. Ben opened his mouth and began to shot municipal balls of fire at Zaara. Zaara either evaded them or slashed them in half making ben more worried. When Zaara was upon Ben, he jumped onto his chest, before leaping off and did a flip-kick to Ben's jaw. Ben was sent sealing back and landed on the ground. Ben got up and growled, before charging at Zaara. Zaara held his ground, before opening his mouth and unleashing a large yellow blast of energy at Ben. Ben quickly fired out a long string of flames that connected with Zaara's. Ben was starting to feel the drain on his power and as soon as he stopped Zaara stopped.

Ben panted, while Zaara was hardly winded. Zaara looked at Ben, before walking closer to Ben. Ben growled, before throwing out a fast flame punch. Zaara nearly, got hit but didn't expect the tail to hit his face. Zaara flow thought the air, before he landed on top of a building sitting up right. Ben jumped into the air and brought his tail down, only for Zaara to stop it with his leg. Ben pushed as much power as he could down onto the leg, only for the building to start to crack.

"You might want to change. I don't want to waste any more power then I have to dealing with you," said Zaara as Ben flipped away.

Ben Hit the Omnitrix and Became Over-drive. He reved up his power and glared at Zaara. Zaara smirked, before putting both his blades up and getting into a ready position.

(With Manny)

Manny fired his lasers, but killjoy was just spinning his chain and blocking the blasts. The whole time he looked like he was playing. He throw the Chain at Manny and disarmed him. Manny glared at him. Manny knew what he needed. He pulled out some cyber gloves that Max had made for him if he ever needed the extra boost of power. He was about to show this punk what's what.

Manny charged at Killjoy. Killjoy just brought his sword down, but Manny was able to stop it. Killjoy grinned, before pulling it back making it explode. Manny flow back into a wall and glared at Killjoy. He figured the dude could use fire and lightning to his advantage, but making explosions, That was just unfair! Manny dug himself out only to look around and not see killjoy anywhere. He then felt the chain wrap around him, and looked up. There he was. Killjoy stood there with his sword to Manny's neck.

"How'd you…" started Manny.

Killjoy tapped Manny's neck with his blade. "I can't tell you that. The others will be done soon," said Killjoy.

(With Cassie)

Cassie was trading blows with Vida, and was winning. Vida got annoyed and pulled out her blasters. Cassie smirked, before throwing two more bolts at Vida. The bolts hit, but exploded on impact. Cassie charged at Vida while Vida set her sights on Cassie. Cassie brought both her glowing hands up and prepared to use a close range cut. Cassie did a slashing motion, but Vida jumped over it and shot Cassie in the back. Cassie rolled forward and prepared another assault. Vida aimed a blaster at Cassie's head, while Cassie prepared a bolt to fire. They glared at each other Cassie was about to blast her, but Vida side stepped and shot Cassie in the right shoulder sending her to the ground.

"AHH!" yelled Cassie Grabbing her shoulder in pain.

Vida holstered her guns. "Don't worry. After Ben's beat you'll be told everything.

Cassie glared at Vida. "BEN NEVER LOSES!" yelled Cassie.

"We'll see," said Vida.

(With Ben)

Ben charged at Zaara with speed that seemed to make Zaara's eyes widen. Ben raised his right foot high and brought it down on Zaara's shoulder. Zaara held back a scream of pain, and was able to grab Ben's leg. Ben brought his right fist forward and throw a punch that could bring down a steel wall. Zaara blocked it with his sword. Zaara throw his sword into the ground and brought his fist back. He throw a mighty punch at Ben that made him see stars. Ben pulled his leg free and throw a hard punch at Zaara. Zaara opened his right palm and blocked the punch. The punch was hard enough to send them both skidding back a good 10 feet. Zaara brought up his hands and focused all his might into them. Ben didn't know what Zaara was up to so he charged, but realized that his power boost was almost gone.

Zaara took advantage of this and blasted Ben with as much power as he could. The beam hit Ben and sent him flying. When Ben landed he was barely hanging on to conciseness and back to his human form with a few bruises.

"You were a lot stronger then I thought," said Zaara as he bound Ben and dragged him back to the others.

Once there he put Ben near Cassie. She looked frantic with worry.

"Oh my god! Ben are you alright!" said Cassie as she crawled a little closer to him.

Ben grinned at her from the side. "No worries Cassie," said Ben as Kevin's Car pulled up.

Manny smiled. "Alright the cavalries here! You Guys are in for it!" yelled Manny getting to his feet.

Kevin, Gwen, Helen, and Alan all got out the Car. Alan changed into his Heat blast form, Helen went XLR8, Kevin covered himself in earth, and Gwen's eyes started to glow. They prepared for a fight

Zaara held up his hand. "Wait!" yelled Zaara as everyone looked at him.

"Why you just kicked our friends butts! So why not return the favor?" asked Kevin glaring at Zaara.

Killjoy looked at Zaara who nodded. Killjoy cut everyone free before they walked over to their team. "We only came to see how things were going on earth. From the looks of it you got a ways to go before you can even defend this planet without help," said Killjoy as he put his sword back up.

"Who are you guys?" asked Gwen looking at them.

Vida pulled out a credit card, before a hologram appeared.

"Vida. DECKS officer 1st class," said Vida putting her badge up. "These our my partners. Killjoy and Zaara. Also DECKS officers 1st class," said Vida as Kevin powered down.

"Alright guys that's enough," said Kevin looking at Zaara. He didn't know why, but Zaara gave him a bit of a chill along with that other guy Killjoy. They seemed more then they appeared to be.

Alan looked at Kevin. "Why!? These guys attack and you expect us to not fight. Sorry, but we're plumbers," said Alan only for Kevin to glare at him.

"Alan's right Kevin we got the right to throw them into the Null Void!" yelled Helen, not exactly thrilled that one of her best friends go beat up only a few minutes ago.

Kevin glared at them from the corner of his eye. "These Guys are DECKS. They're like the SWAT version of the plumbers. Only the best of the best get into their ranks," said Kevin.

Manny looked at Killjoy. "No wonder you guys mopped the floor with us," said Manny.

Zaara laughed for a second. "No really. It was a case of a mismatched fight on your part," said Zaara.

Cassie looked at them. "What do you mean?" asked Cassie.

Killjoy laughed. "You guys just suck!" said Killjoy.

Manny growled. "YOU WANT SOME MORE OF THIS!" yelled Manny.

Killjoy just laughed harder. "You want another ass kicking? Okay tough guy come on!" said Killjoy motioning with his left hand while the right was on his sword.

Vida glared at Killjoy and Helen glared at Manny shutting them both up. Kevin and Alan sighed.

Zaara shuck his head. "Think of it like this. If Killjoy and Ben had fought while Ben was Salamandra it would have most likely ended in a draw. If Vida had taken on Manny he would had had the edge in power over her and most likely won. If I had fought Cassie, she would have been able to bind my powers for a few minutes and beat me, besides we had your fighting styles recorded. As i said it was a mismateched fight from the get go," said Zaara looking at them.

Ben looked at Zaara. "But why?" asked Zaara.

Zaara and the others took a deadly serious look. " We needed to test you skills and abilites," said Zaara

Cassie looked at them. "Why did you need to do that?" asked Cassie

"Because within the next year, Earth will become a war zone," said Zaara. Everyone except for Vida and Killjoy looked at him shocked.

"No way," said Ben in a quiet Voice

0000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Man oh man I had to listen to Some songs while writing this on. You know!

Killjoy: And just so you all know we Hate Gary and mary sues so we will not be making ourselves over powerful and try to stay useful.

Zaara: Don't cut the vibe man. You can't stop it.

Killjoy: yeah simer down

Zaara: Hope ya'll enjoyed that. There ain't no limit to what we can do!

Killjoy: sorry he drank way too many Red Bulls Later everyone.

Aliens Notes

Salamandra: Salamandra is a fire based reptile. He has basic power of being able to shot large balls of fire from his mouth, inhuman strength, and a powerful skin that can resist up to 50'000 degrees.

Over-drive: see chapter 1


	4. Day and Night

Zaara: Nothing to witty to say this time. Let's just start.

Killjoy: you have nothin?

Zaara: Nope

Human/Alien speech

_Human/Alien thought_

Radio

If this ain't in chapter 1-3 I don't Own Ben 10 in anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000

(Plumbers HQ)

The main HQ of Earth's plumber division was stationed just outside Bellwood in a massive center who's front was a major company. It had 9 floors, a dome off to the right, and bunkers for interstellar troops. Currently Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Helen, Cassie, Manny, Alan, and The DECKS team stood in Max's office. His office was large and warm. It had a large desk, a large amount of pictures, and a fair bit of plumbers gear.

Zaara sat down in a blue chair, Vida hopped on the left arm of the chair and Killjoy took up a whole couch by laying down. They now all sported long gray jackets. Killjoy looked board, while Vida was checking her blasters, and Zaara had a thoughtful expression. Ben and the others took a seat waiting for Max. It didn't take long for him to appear, but he was in the company of his Bodyguard Pierce.

Max took a seat. "Hello I'm Maxwell Tennyson, leader of Earth division Plumbers," said Max.

Zaara looked up. "We know who you are Max," said Zaara.

Pierce looked at him. "Can you tell us your real names?" asked Perce looking at Zaara.

Vida aimed a blaster before clicking it. She took her aim off Pierce, before opening it up"We can't do that. We are given code names for a reason. It's the only protocol we really follow anymore. I hope it isn't to much of a problem," said Vida.

Max nodded. "Understandable," said Max.

Ben held up his hands. "Okay Time out! Early you said that earth was in danger what do you mean?" asked Ben.

Killjoy looked at Ben. "A large coalition of aliens are gunning for earth at this moment. We've been fighting them for a good 2 years. They have a powerful fleet and some of the most powerful alien commanders we've ever seen," said Killjoy as he curled his hand into a tight fist.

Vida looked at him. "We're all rookies from DECKS. On our first assignment we had to take out the fleet leaders. You see all Decks units are given a ship and 20 operatives. Unfortunately we got sent in early. Out of those 20 only 3 came back alive, but on the verge of death," said Vida looking away as a tears sprang up in her eyes.

"And that's putting it lightly," said Killjoy laying his head back down

Zaara looked out the window. "We got lucky that time. We dealt major damage to their commanding ship, as well as the leaders. We fought one of their leaders. He was good, real good. Beat me and Killjoy down like dogs. The captain fought him, and lost his life protecting us. We were able to escape, because of her," said Zaara standing up.

Cassie held her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm sorry that had to happen," said Cassie.

"It's alright. We were given a bad hand, but we plan to fix that," said Zaara standing up.

Kevin looked at him. "How do you plan on doing that? Go back out and get your asses kicked again" asked Kevin.

"Easy. The Fleet won't be here for a while, but you can bet they'll be sending their people here to start something. We're going to gather up some more Intel on these bastards, until then we'll be out of touch," said Killjoy standing up.

"Also with our new ship the Innerworld we have a good chance of not being detected," said Vida

Vida pulled out what looked like a car alarm and pressed it. the trio vanished into a blue light. "Okay I have got to get me one of those," said Helen.

Max turned and looked at his ace team. "You heard them. I want your badges active at all times so you can know when something happens. Dismissed," said Max.

"Yes sir," said the group.

(3 months later)

The last months had passed with small jobs. The crew had dealt with a couple of small Alien groups that had tried to enslave a small amount of humans, but other then that nothing had happened. Cassie had been added to Ben's group. Today was Friday and Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Cassie had the night off. They decided to head on out to a club for the night. Ben was using his Dad's new Sliver Mustang, with the Lambo doors. Ben had dressed in a black button up shirt with a green tiger on the sleeves and back, that was halfway buttoned, a gray undershirt, khaki pants, and black shoes, with a set of Dog Tags around his neck.

Ben looked at his watch (Other watch) and noticed that he was going to be running late. He grabbed the keys and ran out the door. He got in the car, throw it into reverse and backed out before flying down the street. Ben came to an apartment complex on the fair side of town and jumped out. Ben knew that Cassie stayed on the 3rd floor. He walked up to the elevator, and went straight up. One on the floor he walked up to apartment number 306. He knocked.

"It's open," Came Cassie's voice.

Ben opened the door and was impressed by her home. It gave a warm feel to it. She had a sapphire colored couch against the far wall, and was next to the glass window that lead to the balcony, a love seat near the door, and a Plasma 20 inch near the other wall. She had a few pictures of herself, Gwen and him. Ben sighed before sitting down. At least he didn't have to deal with Cassie's parents. Julie's mom liked him, but her dad was a hard case. Ben doubted that he could beat him, even with his Aliens.

"Hey you almost done? We have to meet Kevin and Gwen at the restaurant," said Ben as Cassie stepped out, making Ben's mouth open wide.

Cassie wore a black skirt, a purple top that connected to a ring that hug around her neck that left her shoulders bare, but still had sleeves connected, a sliver necklace, black heel boots. Her hair was out instead of it's usual ponytail. Cassie walked up to Ben and shut his mouth for him.

"I knew you'd like it," said Cassie as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Ben following.

(10 minutes later)

Ben pulled up to the Restaurant, Blue Heaven that was also a club at the same time. Ben pulled up into an empty spot that was close to the entrance. Ben got out first, went around and opened the door for Cassie. Cassie stepped out and they walked over to the entrance were they saw none other then Kevin and Gwen. Kevin had on a White button up shirt that had a picture of blue flames on it, Khaki pants, and boots. Gwen had her hair pulled into a bun, wore a blue dress that fell to her knees, with a slight up the side and high heels with a gold ankle bracelet on her left ankle.

Kevin walked up and gave Ben a hand shake. "Hey bro, what keep you guys?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah. We almost went in without you," said Gwen.

Cassie pointed at Ben. "It's Ben's fault he got lost on the way here," said Cassie.

Ben glared ay her. "I don't know this area that well Charmer," said Ben as she gave him a small kiss.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "All better Benjamin?" asked Cassie.

Ben smiled at her. "Much better Cassie," said Ben as they paid their way in and walked it.

Blue Heaven was a nice restaurant with a massive dance floor. Many people were there or at the bar or there tables. Ben and Kevin lead there respective girlfriends to their seats. They quickly ordered and talked about small things. After a quick dinner and a few minutes of small talk they walked to the dance floor and got to dancing. They danced a while, before they all went back to their table. After sitting down for a few minutes two men walked up. Both looked to be in their early 20's, and both were as tall as Kevin. They pulled up seats and sat besides Gwen and Cassie making Kevin and Ben ready to kill them.

The one next to Cassie put his hand around her. "Say baby why not get rid of this kid and come with me?" said The man. Ben glared at him, and stood up

Cassie removed his arm and leaned closer to Ben. "Sorry, but no. I'm quite comfortable with my boyfriend," said Cassie grabbing Ben's hand to try and clam him down.

Kevin was in a similar predicament, but he was itching for a fight. Both men stood up and grabbed the girls by their arms. "Your coming with us wither you like it or not," said The one grabbing Gwen, only to be decked by Kevin. The man let go and fell to the ground.

Kevin unbuttoned his shirt. "You don't know how long i wanted to do that for," said Kevin.

Ben grabbed the arm of the one who grabbed cassie and twisted it before punching him as well. Ben and Kevin both removed their button up shirts and prepared to fight. The two men removed their blazers and put their guards up.

The first one charged Kevin who picked up a bottle and smashed it across his head, breaking it. He got up and throw a few random punches. Kevin either blocked or dodged them. Kevin grabbed the final punch, before braking his nose with a well placed hay maker. Ben jumped up and did a spinning back kick, planting it in the other mans chest before laying him out with a kick to the face.

The manger came over just as Ben and Kevin used some of the table cloth to wrap them up.

"Sorry about that. "We'll pay for any damages," said Ben.

The manger waved it off. "You don't got to pay a damn thing kid. Those two motherfuckers have been causing trouble for the last two months. It's on the house tonight," said the manager.

Kevin smirked at Gwen. "See. Decking people from time to time is good," said Kevin.

Gwen sighed. "Kevin grow up will you. Anyway it's almost 10. Can you take me home?" asked Gwen.

Kevin and Gwen walked out of the place with Ben and Cassie soon following. Kevin and Gwen drove away with the promise to see them Monday or if they got called in. It was Friday after all. Ben opened the door for Cassie and closed it before he got into the car and drove off.

(Cassie's apartment)

Once in front of her apartment. Ben walked Cassie to the door. Cassie pulled out her opened the door. She looked at Ben before smiling at him.

"You want to come in for something to drink Ben?" asked Cassie.

Ben smiled. "I'd like that Cassie," said Ben as they walked in and closed the door.

Ben sat on the couch while Cassie made some water for hot chocolate. She couldn't stand coffee and neither could Ben. It was just so nasty. Once the water was on Cassie went over to her DVD collection and took out Rush Hour 2, before sitting on the couch with Ben. Cassie grabbed the cups and poured the water into them, before returning. They watched it to about ¼, before Cassie slipped under Ben's arm and pulled her legs onto the couch. She leaned back on Ben and just rested there. Ben smiled down at her before he kissed her forehead. Cassie leaned up and kissed Ben on the lips before startling his waist. She locked her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard on the lips, before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stayed like this for about 10 minutes, before they parted with slightly swollen lips. Both panted and Cassie had a huge blush on her face. Cassie stayed on her favorite seat and leaned down to Ben's ear.

"Let's go to my room. I'd like you can stay over tonight," said Cassie with a sexy slur to her voice.

Ben blushed at this. "Sure thing Cassie," said Ben as they walked out and to her Room.

Cassie had a king sized bed, with royal blue sheets on it Cassie removed her shirt and skirt, before laying in the bed. Because it was dark Ben could only see the outline of her because of the light outside. Cassie hopped into the bed. Ben removed his clothes, except his green boxers, before laying in the bed next to her. Ben put his arm around her shoulders and she slipped her arm over his chest. Ben kissed Cassie one last time before they went to sleep.

(Next morning)

Ben woke up once he felt the sun on his face. He opened his eyes and looked down at Cassie. She was still sleeping with her arm over him, but her shoulders were bare and he could see a bit of cleavage from his view point. Ben noticed a light smell in the room. He looked down and saw that it was Cassie. She smelled of Roses and lavender. Since her hair was undone from it's ponytail it framed her face well. Ben bent down and kissed her forehead rousing her from her sleep. Cassie opened her eyes, before looking at Ben and smiling at him before sitting up and holding the cover to her. Ben now knew why she did that. She wore no bra, only her panties.

Ben got up and Pulled on his pants before looking at Cassie. "Where's your shower at Babe?" asked Ben.

Cassie looked confused. "Second Door on the right. But you don't have any clothes," said Cassie as Ben throw on his shirt.

"I have some extra clothes in a bag down in the car. I'll be right back," said Ben walking out the door.

Cassie stood up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a long white shirt that reached her thighs. when a Cell phone went off. Cassie looked at the floor and saw a blue cell there. She knew that it was Ben's so she picked it up. On the I.D. was a name Juile.

Cassie was tempted to press talk, but it clicked over to the voice mail. "Hey Ben it's Me. I'm back from Italy. (Sigh) Listen I knew we parted on bad terms, but I'd like to give us another chance. Call me," said the voice when it hung up.

Cassie frowned. Ben had some explaining to do. Ben opened the door a few minutes later to see a pissed off Cassie sitting on the couch. Ben knew that look anywhere. It was the same look Gwen gave Kevin when he did something Gwen thought was wrong.

Ben sat on the opposite couch and set his bag Down. "Something wrong Cassie?" asked Ben hoping it wasn't to bad.

"Your damn right something's wrong Benjamin! Who the hell is Julie?" asked Cassie as she played the message.

Ben leaned back and sighed. Why now of all times did something go wrong and this time the Omnitrix wasn't at fault. "Julie is my Ex-girlfriend. She was right there at the end of the highbred War last year. I'll get to that later. Anyway's a few weeks after that happened she got offered a pro contract and a scholarship to a school in Italy. I told her that maybe it wasn't a good time to go. After that we got into a Hugh blowup that ended it all for us. After that she didn't speak to me for a little while. 3 months I think, then out of the blue she calls me. I tell her I'm not interested in what she had to say and I hung up. Ever since then she's called me at least once a month to try and talk to me," said Ben.

Cassie listened to Ben and knew he wouldn't lie about anything, besides Kevin had told her about Ben's little lie detector in his left eye and knew that Ben was being as real as can get. Cassie got up and kissed Ben on the lips before sitting oh his lap.

Ben looked at her as she smiled. "I believe you. Your mine now and I don't plan to let you go. She must have been on something to let you go. Go take a shower. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you come out," said Cassie," said Cassie as she got up and walked over to the stove.

Ben pulled out some clothes and walked in. He came out 10 minutes later wearing a gray wife beater, and blue jean shorts. He went over to Cassie and saw her cooking. She looked good. Her hair was pulled into a much smaller ponytail and Ben was staring at her ass. Ben walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her neck. Cassie moaned a bit, before Spinning around and jumping on Ben before wrapping her legs around his waist. Ben walked over to the couch were he kissed her hard on the lips before he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Cassie looked right back into his and they held the same thing. Love, with a hint of passion and lust. Ben kissed her collar bone sending shivers up her spine.

"Ben the stove," moaned out Cassie. Ben cursed, before getting up running over to the stove and cutting everything off.

Ben came back over and kissed her, before grabbing a hand full of ass and kissing her collar bone. Cassie moaned as she put her hands on Ben's back. He then helped her out of her shirt, before he got a good look at her breasts. He grabbed the right one, before he loved his head and began to lick suck and bite on them. Cassie moaned at this as she began to leave scratch marks on ben's back. Ben then moved back to her lips before kissing them. In the possess he rubbed his knee into her womanhood making her moan hard into his mouth. Ben pulled back as his knee became a little wet and noticed that her panties that were once dampened were now extremely wet.

"_If he can do that with just kisses and his hands…," thought Cassie as she blushed, _before Ben's cell phone began to ring.

Ben looked at the Collar ID seeing it was Gwen. Ben was about to answer before Cassie glared at him. "don't even think about it Tennyson," said Cassie.

Ben pressed the speaker button. "Hello?" said Ben as Cassie leaned back and sighed. Just as they were getting to the good part. She would have to kill Gwen later.

"Ben Grandpa called us in. it's a Lv 3 problem," said Gwen.

"What's a Lv 3 problem?" asked Cassie.

"A Lv 3 problem is one of the worst you can get. There are 10 Lvs, but there's another Lv called 0. That's the worst you can get. Around the earth sector with get 10 to 4 on a normal basis, but to get a 3.. The commander call in the Full crew," came Kevin's voice.

"Where are you calling from?" asked Ben in a suspicious tone.

It was quite for a few minutes. "At Kevin's House…" came a nervous Gwen. "What About you?" accused Gwen.

Ben swallowed before Cassie said something. "My house sister," said Cassie.

"What!?" came a pissed Gwen's voice. 

"Hey, Hey! Kill each other later, but right now we have a problem to deal with," said Ben as he hung up.

Ben looked at Cassie as she got up and glared at Ben. He froze as she growled at him. "You owe me Ben. We'll finish later," said Cassie as she walked over to her room and slammed the door shut.

Ben sighed and looked down. _"I'm so dead later," thought Ben._

(plumbers HQ- 30 minutes later)

Ben's entire team was assembled along with 9 other squads, including the squad with his Cousin Joel and His wife A sludge Puppy called Camille. They lead Team 6 while Ben and Gwen lead team 10. All were assembled in in the HQ. Max was on the Com link with the other Commanders of Earth, but with him Being top Dog he was the one issuing orders.

Ben's Team consisting of Gwen, Kevin, Cassie, Pierce, Helen, Manny, Alan, Cooper, who had gotten into shape. All suited up in a pair of black pants, long black sleeve shirts, Green and white vests, black boots, and a pair of black gloves, with a belt that had stranded equipment. Ben and his crew were ready. Ben looked over at Joel and was surprised. Joel and Camille had just celebrated their 5th year of marriage a few months ago. Ben looked forward as Max began to adress the Crews.

Max was suited in a classic plumbers outfit. "Alright everyone this is a Lv 3 alert. We have what appears to be hostiles in our neck of the woods. They appear to be setting up Base on the Moon. I won't it stopped! Captain Tennyson of squad 10 will be leading a Raid party with his squad. All other Captains are to prepare for a boarding there ship and retrieving any Intel they have. Also you are to be careful. We don't know what we're encountering here MOVE OUT!" said Max finishing strong.

All plumbers saluted Max. Ben lead the way to their ship. The High 10. It was a gift from Azmuth. The shit was about 50 feet wide and 70 feet long. It had pointed wings that curved, Galvin engineered thrusters and a few other surprises. It was flat and big enough to feet the whole of Ben's crew with an additional 5 people. Ben and the others began preparing for the Mission when Joel walked up. Ben and he stood around the same height, but Ben always respected him as a veteran officer, and the person who taught him how to ride a motorcycle.

"You ready Ben?" asked Joel with a smile.

Ben smiled back. "As ready as I'll ever be Joel," said Ben as he and Joel looked over to his ship, the Crimson tiger.

"Listen Ben. No matter what happens protect your crew above all else, especially now that you have a girl like Cassie," said Joel patting his Cousin on the shoulder.

Ben looked at his Cousin in shock. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" asked Ben. He and Joel weren't as close as Ben was with Ken, but Joel was still a good friend.

Joel pulled a chain out his pocket it was silver and had a pendent on it. "It was the same for me Ben. That's what my pops told me when we first got called into a mission like this back after me and Camille's honeymoon. Dad gave me this chain. He's younger then uncle Max, But I'm giving it to you Ben. Keep it," said Joel as he handed it to Ben.

Ben looked at it before slipping it around his neck. "Thanks Joel," said Ben.

"You've come a long way since the time you were a mega dweeb," said Joel grabbing him in a headlock.

Ben slipped out and punched his cousin in the arm. "And you've come a long way from being a asshole," said Ben as Joel did the cool walk away while waving.

Gwen slipped up to Ben and looked at him. "Ben what was that about?" asked Gwen.

"I don't knew. Joel's always been a little hard for me to talk to," said Ben.

"It wasn't that hard after you two beat the hell out of each other," said Gwen smiling.

Ben had his shoulders slumped. "I accidentally walked in on him and Camille on Uncle Gordon's and Grandpa Max's orders. Okay Gwen!" said Ben glaring at his favorite cousin.

Gwen smirked at him. "Let's go the ship is loaded with artillery and we're ready to fly. All ships have Ben armed and we've been told to launch right after the Unyielding Peace," said Gwen as they ran over to their ship and prepared to launch.

Kevin sat at the main controls, Copper the engineering part, Manny and Pierce manned the lasers, Helen was on radar, While Gwen navigated, Cassie also pulled her weight, by manning the Com. Ben had control of a function that that put in in case of emergency's. Everyone was strapped in.

The Peace had just let, And Kevin had fired up the thrusters. Cassie looked at Gwen. "Is this ship fast?" asked Cassie.

Gwen looked at Cassie and smirked. "You'd better hang on if you don't want to lose your lunch," said Gwen.

The ship lunged forward as a rate of speed that pushed Cassie into the back of her seat. They shot out from the lake. They all awaited the battle that was to take place on the moon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: I wonder how the next battle is going to turn out?

Killjoy: Well they will kick some ass.

Zaara: Your right, but you never know.

Killjoy: you are right they may lose.

Zaara: True. Later.

Alien Notes

Sorry ain't nothing for you guys this time round.


	5. Battle on the moon

Killjoy: we have a good show for you all today.

Zaara: We about to step things up.

Killjoy: and things will heat up for everyone

Zaara: I was thinking more along the lines of Stomp the yard. That was a good movie. I don't own it.

Killjoy: ok..... well here we

Zaara: Go

Human/Alien speech

_Alien/Human thought_

Radio/ Cell phone/ Holograms

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In space)

Ben looked forward as they approached the Moon. Three ships were right behind him and the others. They lined up in battle formation as the Screen before Ben came to life and showed the commanders of Other ships. The commander of Ship 1 was a Pyronite, the commander of ship 2 was Tetrax who had discovered a large number of his people still alive and leaving with another crystal race. He had just joined the plumber ranks and had taken an interest in Earth Sector. Ship 5 was commanded by Xylene, who had become a sort of mentor to Gwen and Ben. The rest of the Ships had Human commanders.

"Alright here's the plan. Ships 1-4 will hit the Carrier, Ships 6-9 along with my own will attack the base. Ship 10 will go to the base and take them down. I don't want any heroics. If you find yourself in danger get out as fast as you can! Are we clear?" asked Max

"Yes commander," came every captain

Ben cut the link and looked around. Everyone had already grabbed gloves a helmet. Everyone was preparing for battle. Ben stood up and prepared for a mentally taxing battle. Everyone already knew there rolls to play. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Cassie would enter the base, while the others provided a distraction. Pierce wanted to protest, but a few words from his sister and he was shut down. Ben breathed in and looked out. The Coldest, his grandpa's ship had opened fire on the other Ship. The signal for the battle to start. Ben and the others quickly locked there helmets on.

Kevin looked out and saw the Bases auto torrents. They lined up to the ship and began to fire. Kevin began to move around them as best he couple while some of the others began to shoot back at the torrents. It took a little over 5 minutes to despite them all before The craft got close enough to the surface.

Ben, Gwen, Cassie, and Kevin jumped down with pistols drawn as it would be hard to use any of there powers while in their suits.

"Call us when your ready for EVAC. We're going to join the others in battle," came Manny's voice.

Ben looked at Kevin who nodded, before Turning his arms into Moon rocks. He hit the door with enough force to bring it down. The air seemed to be sucked out before they walked in and the doors resealed themselves. Kevin took out a scanner and scanned the Air. Once he knew it was clean he allowed everyone to remove there helmets. They held there pistols as they charged forward. They all jumped out the way as Robots began to shoot at them.

Ben and Kevin leaned out and began to blast at the robots. Ben hit one square in the head making it fall, but Kevin was aiming for the core which exploded on contact. Gwen and Cassie made blades with there energy and cut the robots down.

"those things seemed to be strong," said Cassie as she looked at one of the bots.

"I knew what you mean. it was almost like they were built to battle us," said Gwen.

Kevin looked at the bots and nodded. "These things are level 5 tech. Who ever we're dealing with is playing hard

Ben looked at the hall and noticed that it was two passages. One that lead down and the other that lead up. "Gwen, Kevin your taking the path down. I want any reactor gone as fast as possible. Cassie you and me are going to talk to the boss of this place and i'm sure it's going to be a short talk," said Ben.

"Alright ben, but you and Cassie be careful we don't know what kind of alien we're dealing with," said Gwen.

"Yeah, besides if I'm dealing with anything, belove level 6 tech it will be a sweet," said Kevin.

"Be safe guys," said Cassie.

Ben and Cassie quickly ran up the stairs, while Gwen and Kevin ran down.

(Down stairs)

Kevin and Gwen found it eerie that No one was around. Sure they ran into a repair bot or two, but that was about it. They finally found the main reactor when Bots began to show up. All repair bots and more then a few Guard bots. Not wanting to get into any real battle they quickly found a hiding spot behind two large boxes. All the bots bowed when two people walked in. it was a Frankenstein reject and a purple mummy.

Gwen's eyes widened in shock, before her hands began to shake. They had beaten them!? They had left them for dead in space!? They had won that fight five years ago!? Right.

Kevin looked at Gwen before looking back at the aliens. They looked tough, but Kevin had battled Vilgax, so this shouldn't be a real problem. He prepared to absorb any metal he could find when the Frankenstein began to talk. Kevin stopped. He knew that it might be important so he decided to wait it out.

"Gwen what's wrong? Your shaking like a bowl of jello right now," asked Kevin in a whispered tone.

"That's Dr. Viktor and the Mummy. I thought we go rid of them 5 years ago. They got pulled into a unstable portal and sent to some part of the Galaxy. i'll never forget that fight. i nearly lost both grandpa and Ben," whispered Gwen.

Kevin looked back at them. he saw that most of the guards were pretty damn flexable bots. Really easy to beat, but a little annoying at times.

"Master is preparing for _his _arrival. Last time we were left for dead, but now we prepare for a victory over those weak humans. Add the final pieces and prepare to use the Weapon," said Viktor.

"So that's what there doing here. Using a Moon to conical a weapon is tough, but it's not impossible. Let's just get this over with," said Kevin as he touched a large piece of blue Alien Metal and charged at the bots, before taking them down with a few well placed punches.

Gwen jumped out and launched power blasts at her enemies. Dr Viktor and Mummy looked at them. Viktor looked at Gwen for a second trying to place her face. He knew it was a long time ago, but it was hard to tell one human from another.

"Girl where have I seen you before?" asked Viktor.

Gwen's eyes started to glow before she blasted the Mummy into the wall, before glaring back at Viktor. "I'm Gwen Tennyson. My cousin Ben helped me put you down last time! This time it's just us!" said Gwen in a heated tone.

"Oh I remember you no!. Your that Girl Tennyson brat! I've been waiting a long time to put you down!" yelled Viktor as he began to charge at Gwen, only to be intercepted by Kevin.

"And this this time I'm making sure you stay the way you should be. IN PIECES!" yelled Gwen as her hair began to fly up.

(Upper level)

Ben turned the corner and saw no one. Cassie came around the corner and holstered her gun. They had been running around like this for over 5 minutes. No guards, no Bots, not even a damn cat! It was almost as if someone wanted to meet them. They walked down the long hall until they came to two doors. Ben pushed them open and saw a large circular room that had three ramps leading to an upper level, the center ramp had what looked like stairs, a throne sat at the top of the ramps and behind them was a large window so that you could see most of the place.

Cassie was getting a bad feeling from this place. Her powers allowed her a powerful scene of awareness. Her eyes winded, before she tackled Ben out the way as a beam of purple energy soared over there heads and into the door. They both looked up and saw a sight that came right out of a horror movie. A ghost with an upside down skull with one eye in it, gray skin, long claws on his arms, his chest looked like it was full of tentigales.

"Hello Ben," said the Ghost.

Ben stood up with both horror and anger in his eyes as well as face. "Not you! ANYBODY, but you!" yelled Ben pointing at the figure.

Cassie stood up. "Ben sweetie, talk to me," said Cassie grabbing Ben in a hug.

The Ghost laughed. "Yes Ben, talk to your _sweetie_," said the Ghost.

"Cassie leave! This is my fight," said Ben stepping out of her grasp and walking with a purpose. Destruction.

Cassie ran in front of Ben. "What do you mean Ben. Talk to me please!" yelled Cassie. She had never seen Ben so... angry, so full of rage that it was almost threating to com[nsum him.

Ben glared at the ghost. "His name is Ghost freak. He was once an alien in the Omnitrix. When we were about to remove the Omnitrix he escaped. We fought and brought him down with the help of Heatbleast and nearly got Gwen and Grandpa, but i'm not going to let him get you Cassie. I killed him three times already... THERE WON'T BE A FIFTH!!" yelled Ben.

Ghostfreak laughed. "Admirable Ben. But before we began this battle you should know my true name is Zs'Skayr," said Ghost freak as The Omnitrix dial popped up.

Ben turned to the alien he wanted. "You'll always be Ghostfreak!" yelled Ben before slamming the Omnitrix down. His body stayed mostly the same, but his skin turned sage green, he grew 4 wings, his hair turned white, he grew three fingers on each hand before they turned into claws, a hole opened in both his arms right above his hands, three tails grew out and he stood almost on his toes or talons. "Sage!"

Ghostfreak looked on with interest. "A Garmorium. An Ectonurite's natural foe. Good choice Ben, but it won't save you from me!" yelled Ghostfreak flying at Ben.

Ben jumped into the air and grabbed Ghostfreak by his throat, before both of them fell to the ground. Ghostfreak tried to phase out, but remembered that a Garmorium's skin was not phased by that little skill. So Ghostfreak, grabbed his arm and throw him over his shoulder and to the wall.

"Fool! I'm The High Lord of my race! I'm 100 times stronger then the others!" yelled Ghostfreak grinning.

Ben got up and let the blades in his arms shot out before energy began to flow throw them. Ben aimed at Ghostfreak and fired a blast of energy at him. Ghostfreak throw up a barrier that the beam cracked before braking. Ghost freak ducked out of the way, before flying at Ben and trying to claw at him. Ben brought up his right arm blade and blocked the attack. Ben began to push Ghostfreak, but Ghostfreak stood on even footing with Ben at the moment.

"CASSIE GO!!" yelled Ben, but he didn't dare take his eyes off Ghostfreak.

"But Ben I can't just…." started Cassie.

Ben throw Ghostfreak off him for a second, before kicking Ghostfreak in the face. "If you don't go you may get caught in the cross fire. I won't let That happen," said Ben as he turned around and pushed her out the room before sealing the doors with a blast of energy. He turned back to Ghostfreak and charged at him.

(With Cassie)

Cassie had landed on the ground on her back. She hopped back up and Began to pound on the door. She had tears running down her face. Her boyfriend was fighting and maybe dieing alone in there with a Alien that he had killed a few time already. Cassie sank to the ground as blast of energy and flesh hitting metal was heard.

Cassie got up and wiped away her tears. She was still a plumber and still on a Mission. She decided to go and get Kevin and Gwen if they were though with there Mission.

(With Kevin and Gwen)

_WAM!_

Kevin had just taken a electrically charged punch to the face and skidded across the ground for about 15 meters, before flipping onto his feet. Kevin pushed off his feet and slammed a mighty haymaker into Dr. Victors throat sending him to the ground, before Kevin came back with a roundhouse. Victor blocked it with his arm, before grabbing Kevin and throwing him into the wall. Kevin bounced off the wall and landed on his knees. Victor charged up a bolt of lightning before shooting at Kevin. Kevin held up his hands and held the energy, before throwing it back at full power. Victor jumped out of the way and charged at Kevin before placing his big boot in Kevin's face. Kevin hit the ground and the metal disappeared.

Viktor charged up a fist and glared down at Kevin. "Time to die!" yelled Viktor before firing the blast.

Kevin closed his eyes, but no pain came from the attack. Instead he opened his eyes and saw a blue barrier protecting him. He looked again as Victor was blasted halfway across the room. Kevin turned his head to see Cassie standing there. He got back up before absorbing more of the moon.

Kevin looked at Cassie. "Where's Ben at?" asked Kevin as The mummy flew into the wall.

Gwen ran over to them and helped Kevin up before she began to heal his wrist. "He stayed behind to fight Ghostfreak," said Cassie as Victor and Mummy began to rise.

Gwen looked horrified. "No way! Ben killed him three times already," said Gwen.

Kevin moved away from her and into a fighting position. "Most likely. Those guys are hard to kill, even with all of Ben's heroes," said Kevin.

"He also said something about being a the high Lord of his race," said Cassie as her fists began to glow blue.

Kevin slapped his own face. "Now that's a problem. High Lords take things to another level all together. As a matter of fact. The Anur system hasn't had a high lord in the last 200 years. I guess they can tell when he dies. That don't matter Now we got bigger fish to fry," said Kevin as he charged at Viktor.

(With Ben)

The entire room looked like it had just been though a war. Control panels busted, sparks appearing every few minutes, large body shaped dints in the wall and the left glass was cracked. In the center of the room two large energy beams were connected and fighting for dominate. Ben broke off from the attack and rolled to the side before running up to Ghostfreak and slashing him in the face. Ghost freak yelled, before clawing Ben across the chest, leaving three long bloody gashes. Ben backed up and grabbed his chest, before Ghostfreak raised his hand and made Ben float into the air, before throwing him into the wall and slamming him into the ground.

Ben coughed up blood, before feeling a pop in his right arm. Knowing it was dislocated He aimed his left arm at Ghostfreak before firing a weakened blast. The blast hit Ghostfreak in the chest and made him release his hold. Ben fell to the ground, before taking his arm and popping it back in place. Ben surprised a yell, before glaring at Ghostfreak. This battle was going no where fast. Ben and Ghostfreak fought on the same level. If it was a couple of years ago Ben was sure he would be down for the count already.

Ghost freak got up and glared at Ben. "You've actually surprised me Ben. I expected you to only be a bit stronger the when we last met, but this is getting infuriating!" yelled ghost freak as he fired the most powerful blast he had at Ben.

Ben Raised his arms to block, but the blast was so powerful that it knocked him out of his Alien form and into the wall. When Ben hit the wall he let out a startled yell of pain. The gashes he had taken in the battle were still there, he also had a wound on his right side, part of his left sleeve was missing. A spot were he got hit, he had blood dripping from a wound on his forehead, and at least one of his ribs was cracked. Ben drew his pistol and started to shot at Ghostfreak. He just knocked the shots away before flying over to Ben and picking him up.

"Boy you have no idea how much I want you dead! But your body is to important to just kill," yelled Ghostfreak slamming him into the wall.

Ben held back a yell and gave him a painful grin. "Gee… I didn't… know you cared," said Ben.

"That girl earlier was your mate. After I take over your body I'm going to let you retain your eye sight. You will watch as your family and friends are the first to fall to my wrath, then once your planet falls I will bring your mate before me and just as she begs you to stop I will kill her," said Ghostfreak with the most twisted smile Ben had ever seen on anyone.

Ben glared at Ghostfreak. All Bravado gone as he grabbed his hand. Ben then lifted his right arm and slugged the hell out of Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak went flying a bit and he looked at Ben before he noticed something that had not been there before. Ben had a shroud of green power around him that Ghostfreak had never seen, even on the girl. His eyes glowed a powerful green, while his hands had a misty green glow around them. He rose into the air and stayed at Ghostfreak's level.

"You will not harm them! Even if I die trying, you fall today and stay gone forever!" yelled Ben before flying at Ghostfreak.

(With Kevin, Gwen, and Cassie)

Cassie throw Gwen into the air, before Gwen throw a slashing power blast at the Mummy. The Mummy blocked the attack, but was caught off guard by a power blast from Cassie. The Mummy fell backwards, but got up quickly. Cassie and Gwen looked at each other, before they both pulled out something resembling balls. They both threw the balls that hit the Mummy and exploded into black goop. The mummy tried to unattached himself, but it was useless.

They both turned to find Kevin and Viktor in a dead lock. Kevin had a slight advantage as he was using Victor's own powers against him. Cassie and Gwen held each others hands as there eyes began to glow. Their powers began to mix and swirl until a large ball of energy was formed. They aimed it Viktor's head before firing. The ball hit it' mark and sent Viktor into the main reactor, before it began to explode. Kevin ran over to Gwen and Cassie.

"We have to go! That thing is going to blow in about 3 minutes!" yelled Kevin.

"I'm not leaving without Ben!" yelled Cassie.

Kevin growled. They didn't have time to wait for Ben to finish up his little vendetta. Kevin punched her in the stomach hard enough to knock her out as she passed out Kevin caught her.

"I got a feeling I'm getting an ass kicking later," said Kevin as put on her helmet, before he and Gwen did the same and ran out.

(With Ben)

Ghostfreak was not happy! Ben had gained powers that made him powerful. Too powerful for his tastes. If Ghostfreak didn't end this now he would most likely die, but with that aura it was impossible to get close enough to merge. Their powers were Even and he was starting to feel the drain of his power. He stopped his Beam and flow towards Ben. The beam began to burn him, but he didn't care. He latched on to Ben and glared at him.

"I WILL NOT GO INTO OBLIVION ALONE BEN!!" yelled Ghostfreak.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" yelled Ben before firing a beam of energy from his eyes.

The Beam blasted Ghostfreak who fell backwards and onto the ground. He slowly rose and charged at Ben. Ben ducked his first attack, and countered with a powerful kick, Ghostfreak blocked that. Ghostfreak throw Ben at the doors. Ben flipped and bounced off the door with his feet. Ben slammed a mighty fist into Ghostfreak's face, but Ghostfreak and grabbed Ben again Before holding him. Explosions began happening all around the complex before ghost freak began to laugh.

""You'll Die here Ben, but not I. I'll live and soon I'll have the Omnitrix, without your meddlesome human body to interfere with my plans again," said Ghostfreak while choking Ben.

Ben held up his arm and charged up all the power he had. "You want Power! Then take IT!" yelled Ben firing a massive blast directly into Ghostfreak's face.

Ghostfreak yelled. The Level and brightness of this power was as intense as the Sun itself. Ghostfreak let go and tried to escape to the windows. He tried to get closer, but soon found himself on the ground crawling to it. The beam had died down and Ben was barely standing himself. Ben removed something that looked like a grenade and pulled the pin before throwing it.

"Goodbye Ghostfreak," said Ben before he closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes a blinding flash followed that lasted for about 10 seconds. Those ten seconds were the last for Ghostfreak.

When Ben opened his eyes he saw not even a speck of Ghostfreak. He laughed before leaning against the door. Just like he had said at the beginning of there fight there wouldn't be a 5th time. Ben knew that he was going to die. He was low on power, he had lost a lot of blood and he knew that he didn't have the strength to even lift his arm.

Ben laughed to himself. "for a chance to put that bastard away for good my death was worth it," said Ben as steel beams began to fall around him, as well as more explosions.

Ben briefly looked out of the window and saw Cassie's face. _"I'm sorry Kevin...Gwen... Cassie," thought Ben as a large explosion happened._

(On the ship 2 minutes ago)

Kevin had arrived and Helen quickly revived Cassie. Cassie sat up and looked at the base. The others ships had posted around it and Cassie quickly sprang to her feet. She looked at Kevin who was at the helm of the Ship. She quickly ran up to him. Cassie grabbed him by his shirt and glared at him.

"We have to get Ben!" said Cassie.

Manny looked at her. "We can't do that, not now," said Manny.

Cassie glared at Manny. "Why not!?" asked Cassie in a worried tone.

"Because it's to dangerous," said Gwen looking down. She was so mad. She should have been in their with her Cousin. That fight was as much hers as it was his!

Cassie glared at them. "BEN WOULD GO BACK FOR ANY OF YOU!!" yelled Cassie making many look down.

Kevin glared at her. "Ben knew his chances at victory! That's why he throw you out and sealed the doors. He didn't want us to go back for him," said Kevin.

Cassie bit her lower lip. She was about to yell at Kevin, when the Base exploded. Cassie felt like her heart had shattered, before she fell to the ground and began crying. Helen and Gwen also cried. Cooper, Alan, Pierce, Manny and Kevin looked away. They didn't have a right to look back, they had abandoned their friend and captain.

"BENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" wailed Cassie as Helen and Gwen gave her a soft hug.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Killjoy: you were busy

Zaara: I was.

Killjoy: well you out done your self didn't you.

Zaara: Why is it that everyone is glaring at me?

Killjoy: dude well I won't judge.

Zaara: Oh come on.

Killjoy: well everyone we hope you enjoyed and we'll see you next time

Alien Notes:

Sage: A Garmorium is one of the only known races that can stand toe-to-toe with an Ectonurite and have a chance at victory. They are well Known for their ability to use energy and there skin that seems resistant to an Ectonurite's powers. They live only one system away from the Aunr system, but have never been able to mount a successful strike against it.


	6. Close Calls, Danger falls

Zaara: Alright let's get this underway

Killjoy: I am still mad at you.

Zaara: Come on everyone I wasn't that bad.

Killjoy: what here you go every one

Human/alien speech

_Human/Alien thought_

Communications

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Plumbers HQ)

He heard voices talking. He could tell he as hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. Ben Tennyson opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that it was night. Probably around 11 or 12, in one corner o a coach lay Kevin and Gwen holding hands, Joel and Camille was there to, Cassie was at his bedside sleeping while holding his hand. The last person surprised him. Sitting on the other side of him was Verdona.

"Grandma Verdona," said ben in a horse voice. How long had he been out.

Verdona looked at Ben and quickly awoke everyone. He sat up and winced in pain. Gwen quickly got him some water as Joel called Max.

"How do you feel kiddo?" asked Verdona.

"Like I just got hit by a truck. How did I get here anyway and how long have I been out.

"You've been out for a good week. I'm actually surprised that your up right now. As bad as you looked and all the wounds we had to patch up, you're lucky to still be breathing right now.

"As for how you survived. Well… Started Verdona.

_Flashback_

_Verdona appeared in front of Ben just as he passed out, she throw up a large shield and picked him up. "In all honesty I never thought I'd need to rescue you of all people Ben, but it's still a grandmothers job to protect her grand babies," said Verdona as the base exploded just as she teleported out and On to the high 10._

_As soon as they were on the ship everyone rushed to them and began to look at Ben. "BEN!" yelled Cassie as she began to shake him._

_Verdona gently pushed her away from Ben_ "_Oh clam down child. He's alive if a bit banged up. he'll be out for a while, i can tell you that much," said Verdona._

"_Grandma, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" asked Gwen as she held her 'brother's' hand in her own two hands, as if afraid he'd vanish if she let go of him even for a second._

"_I said I'd come from time to time to visit. I was on my way when I noticed a battle aura. Almost as powerful as a Anodite High Lord warrior. Ben was putting out some real power for one his age," said Verdona nodding to herself._

_Cassie hugged Ben to her chest. "I'm just glad he's okay," said Cassie._

Flashback end.

"That's it in a nutshell Ben," said Verdona looking at a cellphone that belonged to Ben.

Everyone looked at Ben as he sighed before looking at Cassie. She was quiet, her bangs covered her eyes. Ben was worried about her. She was the only one who hadn't spoken. He had never seen her in such a depressed mood. He had seen her pissed off and all, but never depressed. That was not Cassie's way

"Cassie are you alright?" asked Ben as he looked at her.

Cassie stood up looked at Ben dead in the eye, before She pulled her right hand back and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. No one moved. Gwen and Camille looked ready to kill her, Joel and Kevin winced, while Verdona knew that was coming from almost 100 lightyears away.

"What the hell were you thinking Ben!? Fighting that monster, Ghost whatever the hell his name was alone! You almost died in there Ben! Do you understand me!" yelled Cassie glaring daggers at him.

Ben looked at her. "But I didn't die Cassie. I swore I'd take him down," said Ben in an even vocie.

Cassie began to cry, before hugging him. "At what costs? Leaving behind the people who love you? Leaving behind your sister? Leaving me behind? Ben I love you so much that If anything ever happened to you my heart had been swallowed by a blackhole. When you threw me out that door I was afraid that you would die and i'd never see you again. When the explosion happened I felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces," Said Cassie as she held Ben tighter.

Ben was in shock. "Cassie…" said Ben.

"If you ever do something like that again…I'll never forgive you," said Cassie as she kissed Ben.

"I won't," said Ben putting his forehead to hers.

"Hum, Hum. As much as I don't want to break up this scene we got a call," said Max as he walked in. Verdona walked over and kissed him.

Max and Verdona had rekindled their marriage, much to the surprise of the kids. Verdona had admitted to Max that she was upset with him for hiding the truth from her for almost 30 years, but she let it slid on account of the fact he didn't know about her being an Alien.

Max pulled out a Wide hologram projector and hit a button. Appearing in the Hologram was Zaara, Killjoy and Vida.

"I h… this me…. reaches you… in ti..e," Said Zaara

Gwen looked at the message. "What's wrong with the message?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing, but something interfered with the transmission," said Kevin.

"Don't worry about what just happed. It took us a few tries to get the shilds working right out here," said Vida with a grin. 

Killjoy widened the screen and everyone sat down. "As you all know no one has every made it back from the Anur system alive. Well we found out why. This whole damn system is field with pulse and ion storms, rouge asteroids, large ship devouring aliens and all the other good stuff that you find in the place all races nicknamed the hell of space," said Killjoy.

"We found the main planet of the group that's going to attack earth and well we think you need to see for yourself," said Zaara as it turned outwards.

Everyone gasped at the sight before them. There was a massive armada there. It seemed almost impossible, but there had to be at least 200'000 ships and a quarter of it were dreadnought class ships. The ships all centered around a planet that was purple with black mist. The camera turned back to the team.

"Now you see the reason we had to make sure you guys were strong. This is no ordinary armada. This is something stright out of a game or movie," said Vida.

"We sent you a detailed file on the three highest ranking commanders. We only got one thing on the head of the whole damned Armada. Let me tell you those are some bonifed bad motherfucker. If you ever thought about picknig a fight with a System, these are the wrong guys to start one with," said Killjoy.

"We'll be returning to earth within the next few months and…

"Zaara, killjoy we got incoming! Almost 20 fighters," said Vida as the alarms started to sound. She quickly vanished off the Sceen and the sounds of turrents going off could be heard.

"Damn! Zaara hurry it up! I don't know how long I can shake em! I need you on those guns!" yelled Killjoy before running off screen. 

An explosion rocked the ship. Zaara looked at the screen one last time. "Listen as this may be the last time you hear from us. Their sending agents to earth. They are coming in force. We don't know who the Agents are, but we know their powerful. Be prepared for a war," said Zaara as another explosion rocked the ship and the connection cut.

"Damn. That was harsh. You think their still alive Grandpa?" asked Ben looking at Max.

"Can't say for sure, no I think their alright. Those three have the skills to back up anything they say. Anyway you need to get ready. You got school in the morning," said Max as he walked out.

"Kevin, Max, Joel and Camille, please step out the room for a minute. I need to talk to these three alone," said Verdona pointing at Gwen Cassie and Ben as the others walked out.

The room was strangely quit, but Verdona had a thoughtful expression on her face. She sighed before looking at the three kids. All three felt as if she was looking dead that their souls. For all they knew she was.

"Alright. Gwen Cassie this may be strange, but your powers are rightful. You two are some of the most powerful Halflings I've ever seen and trust me I've seen a few. Your talents are Neutral. Ben yours are a bit different," said Verdona.

Ben looked at her. "What do you mean Grandma?" asked Ben.

"Well Kiddo it's like this Some Aniodites are more battle toned then most. For one to be battle toned means that their true power only manifests in the heat of battle," said Verdona as she pulled a water bottle out of her purse and set it on the table. "Now try to pick that bottle up," said Verdona.

Ben held out his hand, but nothing happened. "Okay I busted up Ghostfreak like it was nothing, why can't I use it now?" asked Ben trying to move it again.

"Because you awakened it during battle you can only use it for battle. Since your spark wasn't as powerful as Gwen's you can only use it during battle or when in extreme danger and you have a will to live. The only reason you can't use your spark like other Anodites is because you and Gwen are only 1/4th Anodite. This girl Cassie is also 1/4th anodite," said Verdona.

"I see. That's still better then nothing," said Ben as he laid down to get some sleep.

Verdona, Gwen and Cassie left the room.

(Next day)

Ben had returned and was greeted like a Hero. He and Cassie hung out with Helen, Manny, Kevin, and Gwen. It was time for Class for Ben and Cassie went to their first period that he shared with Gwen. When they got there they found that Julie was standing in front of the class reintroducing herself. She had grown her hair past her shoulders, she wore a black jacket, pink shirt, and blue jean shorts. Ben groaned as he sat down in his normal seat.

Cassie took the seat on his right, while Julie took the seat right behind him. Through out the whole lesson Julie would text Ben, but because it was a small load of work today he decided to erase all her messages.

Things continued like this all morning until lunch time. They all left and planned to go get a pizza. As Ben, Gwen, Cassie, and Kevin walked into the parking lot, Ben found a pair of arms around him and was pulled into a kiss, by none other then Julie. Gwen and Kevin had mouths hanging open, but Cassie saw red. Ben pulled out of the kiss and got Julie's arms off him.

"What the hell Julie!?" asked Ben in a not to nice tone.

Julie smiled. "Awww. I just missed you so much Ben," said Julie.

"Julie. I made it clear that you and me are over. We aren't anything more then friends," said Ben.

"Come on you don't mean that," said Julie only to get grabbed by Cassie and thrown away.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend," said Cassie pushing Julie.

"Or what?" asked Julie smirking.

"Or you going to be kissing the dirt," said Cassie. Cassie was no push over. During her time in Juvi she had to be tough or be someone's bitch. She learned a few things. It also didn't help matters that she was Junior kickboxing Champ of LA teenage girls Division.

Julie glared at Cassie. "Bitch get out of my way, before I kick your ass," said Julie. Julie was a tough little cookie. She was trained in kickboxing and was rather good at it.

Ben stepped in-between them, before something got out of hand. "Guys I'll meet you back here in 1 hour. Julie get on," said Ben as he grabbed his helmet

Cassie felt betrayed for a few moments, before Ben gave her a kiss. This was a real kiss and not one of those Goodbye kisses. She nearly melted right then and there. As he pulled back she gave him a pleading look. "You promise nothing is going to happen between you two?" asked Cassie.

"I promise," said Ben as he began to got on his bike and Julie slipped behind him. He started the bike and took off.

"I can follow him if you like Cassie?" asked Kevin speaking for the first time.

Cassie shuck her head. "Ben gave me his word nothing would happen and I trust Ben. More then I can say for you or Manny," said Cassie.

"Hey what do you mean!?" asked Kevin

( just outside of town)

They sped along the road that took them along the Bellwood beach. He stopped the bike and got off with Julie. They walked along the beach until they came to a little cove, that was well hidden from view. Ben walked over and touched the water.

"Do you remember this spot Julie?" asked Ben.

Julie came over and touched the water as well. "Of course I do silly. This is the place were you and I first made love," said Julie smiling.

"Do you remember the last time?" asked Ben looking up to the sky.

"Yeah it was just before I let, After it happened we talked and something's got said. Listen I'm sorry about what I said, I just want us to get back together. That's why I kept calling and leaving messages. I just wanted to become better at what I loved," said Julie.

"Better? Julie you already had promoters looking at you, why did you have to up and leave?" asked Ben.

Julie looked down. "I don't have any excuses, but I wanted so much more out of life. You were this big Hero and I was just here in the background. Just waiting for oneday when your cell =phone wouldn't ring, or Kevin or gwen walking up to my door and telling me to move on with my life," said Julie.

Ben cupped her face. "You we're never in the background. You stood there during the battle and helped save the world, but you and I have both moved on Julie. Your trying to cling onto a life that you've out grown," said Ben

"I… You… Your right. I did love you though Ben. And I'm going to miss what we had, besides a girl never forgets her first time," said Julie kissing Ben on the cheek. "Race you back to the bike!" said Julie standing you and running.

Ben jumped up after her. "Hey No fair!" yelled Ben giving chase.

(With Cassie and Gwen)

Gwen and Cassie had Kevin drop them off at Ben's house. He was not yet back, but he was sure to show up soon. Gwen opened the door with her key. Most people would think that a Cousin having a key was wrong, but Ben and Gwen were so close that the family's exchanged Keys. It was no big deal really. Gwen and Cassie had come over to talk. Ben's parents wouldn't be back for a day and Gwen's parents didn't want to hear anything for a while.

They took a seat and began to talk about trivial things until Ben walked into the door. Ben looked at the two on the couch before going into the kitchen and pulling out three sodas. He tossed one to Cassie, One to Gwen, before opening his own with just his right hand. He rook a drink, before he told them what had happened, augmenting some of their conversation. Gwen and Kevin had yet to find out about the things he and Julie had did together and he planned to keep it that way for a long time… at least until he was dead and buried.

Gwen smiled. "At least you guys are still friends," said Gwen.

"Ben smiled. "Yeah. Hey This Saturday Uncle frank is throwing a bar-b-Q this weekend at the park. I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us?" asked Ben looking at Cassie.

"I'm not sure. I mean what if they don't like me. I haven't even meet your parents yet Ben," said Cassie afraid that his parents wouldn't like her

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you," said Gwen as she got up. "it's getting late. You mind giving me a ride home Ben?" asked Gwen. Ben shrugged, before grabbing the keys to the car.

"Shotgun!" yelled Cassie as she got out.

(In the Anur System)

On the most inner planet in a huge place sat thee individuals. No one could see them, but the one highest up had glowing red eyes. In front of them stood one of the most powerful warriors to ever live.

"What do you Want? I have better things to do then to sit here talking to you three fools.

The figure on the left raised his hand and shot a blast of purple light at the warrior. The warrior was hit in the chest, but quickly recovered. The figure on the right throw out what appeared to be two knives that struck the figure in the legs making him buckle. The last appeared before him and grabbed him with a pale hand that had on a long purple sleeve with a bracer with a crest on it.

The warrior stared into those unforgiving red eyes, before he was lifted up with ease. "I did not rescue you from the null void, just so you could be impudent! I rescued you because of your history and strength. An Ace commander of mine named Zs'Skayr vanished not to long ago from earth. This is the fourth time his life sign has vanished and this does not bode well for my plans. I would like you to go and have a look for me Vilgax," said the figure.

The now named Vilgax glared at him. "And if I do not?" asked Vilgax as the one with red eyes grip tightened.

The figure who throw the blades stood up. "You have no chose in the matter. We brought you back and had you trained as a commander. You may be Vilgax, but we are still much more," said the figure.

"Very well, but if I go then I get to kill Ben Tennyson," said Vilgax.

The figure who held Vilgax throw him into the far wall before returning to his seat. "Very well, but remember I don't tolerate failure," said the figure, before Vilgax walked away.

"I don't like the fact that we have to use an outsider to get the job done. He's to loose and to much of a wild card," said the figure on the right

"Clam yourself my friend. He is strong, but not strong enough to defy this council if he wishes to live," said the figure on the left.

The figure in the middle smiled. "True, but he's going there as a hunter. He may be a threat to the rest of the galaxy, but his name means nothing here, nothing to us. Besides he only wishes to use our fleet for his own gain," said the Figure.

"But why trust him?" asked the figure on the right.

"Because he shall help us obtain the ultimate prize. As they do on earth: You shall always send the pawns into battle first," said The figure as he began to laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: WHAT!!?

Killjoy: that was great

Zaara: I can say that it was a bang up chapter.

Killjoy: yes yes you can see you all next time.


End file.
